GO Transit
Gravenhurst Region and neighbouring autonomous countries |Row 2 title=Founded |Row 2 info=1837 |Row 3 title=Track gauge |Row 3 info=1,435 mm |Row 4 title=Headquarters |Row 4 info=1214 Nicholas St., Archemedes, GR |Row 5 title=Subsidiary of |Row 5 info=Government of Gravenhurst Transport Gravenhurst }} Gravenhurst Overland Transit (Traditional Chinese: 萬錦鐵路; French: Société des Transports Terrestres de Gravenhurst), commonly referred to as GO Transit (萬鐵 in Traditional Chinese; STTG in French), is an intercity regional public transportation system, serving the entire Gravenhurst Region. GO Transit is the primary rail service operator in the autonomous country, operated by the regional government of Gravenhurst Region. Its extensive rail system serves a population of over 1 million over the span of more than 100,000 km². GO operates commuter rail and intercity rail lines. However, GO Transit operates several GO Shuttles, conventional bus services designed to connect with communities faraway from rail services. Services * Saturday service: Operated based on 3/4 of weekdays' frequency * Sunday / Holiday service: Operated based on 1/2 of weekdays' frequency. History In 1822, there were concerns of uniting the entire Gravenhurst Region discussed in the Parliament. In 1824, the Parliament discussed about plans to unite the entire region with extensive rail lines, connecting major cities and towns. The politicians intended to start a crown operation namely "Gravenhurst Government Operated Transit", which later abbreviated as GO Transit. The Act of GO Transit was passed in the parliament in 1837, 13 years after the plan was suggested. The constructions began on the first train line, the Golden Corridor Line, spanning from West Archemedes to Lisi, in 1841. The construction was completed in 1845. The line was proven as a success, and following the model, more subsequent lines are built. As more townships are developed, either existing rail lines are extending, or new rail lines are built. A significant new line built by the GO Transit, was planned in the early 1990s, with constructions began in 2000. The rail line was to accommodate the corridor's growth in the Cities of Lethbridge, Warshaw, Vandehogan, and the former town of Dineen-Clark. The corridor was formerly, and still is, served by Gravenhurst Regional Transit route 76 'McAssure', and overcrowding problems are imminent. The rail line, namely McAssure Corridor Line was served to solve the overcrowding problems. Test rides of the line was conducted between Charlesbourg to Puffleton in 2004, with the line opening up in May 2005 from Charlesbourg to Allyia. In December 2006, additional portions of the rail opened between Allyia GO Station to Sydenham GO Station. The remains of the rail was opened on August 30, 2009. Operating Fleet GO Transit uses the double decker trains, and are hexagonal shape. Each fleet carries 11 cars. The cars are coloured according to their operating route. Statistics Fares Fares are calculated based on distance. The farther a commuter travels, the more expensive the fare. The fare is calculated based on distance. As of October 2009, each kilometer travelled costs 21 cents. The commuter can stay within the GO Transit system and travel for as long as the commuter desires to, but the final fare will be calculated based on the most probable direct route. For example, if a passenger wants to go to Sandalwood - Royalwood GO Station from Allyia GO Station, the passenger could travel east on the McAssure line, south on the Gravenhurst line, then west on the Golden Corridor Line, and north on the Alberta Corridor line, and west on the McAssure line again, and south on the Texas Corridor Line. However, the fare charged will be based on the distance travelled west on the McAssure line from Allyia to Horlicks Forest, and south on the Texas Corridor Line from Horlicks Forest to Sandalwood - Royalwood. The only valid fare on the GO Transit is by cash or by gCards. Category:Public Transit Operator *